


Break Away

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Harry Potter Next Generation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Lily Luna starts a new relationship with her crush, but will they stay apart due to pressure from the family? Or will love prevail?





	Break Away

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little something that I wrote ages ago. I don't own these characters and I'm not making any money from posting these works.

Lily Luna was unlike anyone else. She could see things others couldn't, understand things others couldn't… In other words, she took after her namesake.

Lily Luna didn't mind being different, because it just made her special. It made her unique. She didn't want to be like everyone else. She wanted to be her own person. So she was.

Lily Luna made her way to the library, eager to get started on her Potions essay. She was the quiet one, the one who was always studying.

Everyone had thought Rose would take after Aunt Hermione, but it was Lily Luna who did. The only thing Rose was concerned with was boys, much to her parents' displeasure.

Lily Luna smiled as she walked through the halls. Sure, there was that one boy who was on her mind often. The one who held her heart. But nothing would ever come of it. She was sure of that.

They just ran in different circles, he was popular, she wasn't. He was loud and in your face, and she was timid and shy. He lived for the limelight while she ran from it.

Not to mention their families would never let it happen.

A Malfoy with a Potter/Weasley? Surely Merlin would be rolling in his grave.

She knew her Dad had fixed all animosity between him and Malfoy Sr., but still told his children to be wary around Scorpius, "just in case."

Lily Luna rolled her eyes. Scorpius wouldn't hurt a fly. But her father didn't believe that.

Honestly, the War was over. Scorpius was nothing like his father, and made sure everyone knew that.

But yes, Lily Luna liked the older Malfoy boy. He was cute and charming, and seeing him made her insides flutter. Nothing would ever happen though.

Or so she thought.

So imagine her surprise when she was scribbling her essay, only to hear the chair next to her scrap out, allowing someone to collapse in it.

Lily Luna glanced up, shocked to see Scorpius sitting next to her. No one ever sat with her while she did her homework.

"Hello?" She said timidly, unsure of what he wanted.

Scorpius sent her a grin. "Hello Lily." He pulled out his textbook and some parchment and was about to start writing his essay when Lily Luna interrupted him.

"Ummm Scorpius, what are you doing here?" She asked, still surprised he was sitting next to her.

"Oh, well," a blush spread out on his cheeks. "The Common Room was really noisy, so I thought I'd come to the library to study. And well, I know you always sit at this table…. So I thought I could maybe sit with you?"

Lily Luna was surprised. But she nodded. "However, if you distract me at all, I'll get you kicked out, got it?"

Scorpius grinned, nodding.

The two of them did their essays in silence. Lily Luna was glad to have gotten all her work down. With a sigh, she looked up, only to find Scorpius staring at her. Immediately, she blushed.

"So, Lily Luna, tell me about yourself." He said simply.

Lily remained quiet, unsure of what to say. She just couldn't believe her crush was sitting her talking to her! It felt so unreal.

"Lily?" He prompted, resting his chin on his hands.

Lily blushed. "Right, ummmm, I like to study. And ummm… I have a pet cat named Sprinkles."

Scorpius let out a laugh. "Sprinkles?"

Lily Luna nodded.

"You really named your cat Sprinkles?"

"Yes I did!" She said, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's very original," Scorpius snorted.

The two of them ended up talking for hours. Just about random things, with some teasing and joking thrown into the mix.

Lily Luna had stood, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "I've got to get back, but Scorpius, it was nice to talk to you."

Scorpius stood, taking her hand so he could kiss the back of it. He knew it was old fashioned, but the ladies loved it. Sure enough, Lily Luna's face was almost as red as her hair.

* * *

The next day as Lily Luna sat down to do her work, she was surprised to see Scorpius already sitting there. Her heart fluttered in the hopes that maybe he was there because he liked her.

* * *

The two had continued meeting and talking for a week straight now, and Lily Luna couldn't have been happier.

They were doing their homework like usual, when Scorpius cleared his throat. She looked up at him expectedly, waiting for him to say something. He remained quiet. "Scorp?" She prompted.

He looked to her, their faces inches apart. Before she could even blink, he closed the distance between them.

Lily Luna closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips pressing softly against hers. It was warm and sweet, causing her to feel bubbly inside.

Scorpius bulled away, a smile on his face. "I've been waiting to do that for a long time."

Lily Luna arched her eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded. "Lily Luna, you're so unique, and I liked you for ages, but I just never thought you'd like me back, what with the chaos between our parents." There was animosity there and they both knew it.

* * *

After that moment, their relationship changed. It was now filled with secret glances, hand holdings, and kisses in hidden hallways.

Lily Luna had never been happier. She was in love, and Scorpius loved her back.

However, she knew that her family, and his, would have to find out sooner or later. What would happen then?

She shuddered as she imagined what would happen if Uncle Ron found out.

* * *

Scorpius cornered her in the hallway. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily Luna nodded. "But won't people see us?"

He shook his head. "I'll get some butterbeer, and you get some candies, and then we'll meet up by the Shrieking Shack. There's a nice spot we can sit in over there."

Lily Luna thought it over, and nodded. She wanted to go on a date with Scorp, and this seemed like the perfect chance. "Awesome, I'll see you tomorrow. We'll meet for 12." She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Lily Luna let out a sigh, glad she had finally escaped her friends. She had told them she was going to return to the castle, but was actually going to meet Scorpius. Slipping into Honeydukes, she bought some caramelized popcorn, cauldron cakes, ice mice, and treacle fudge. Her stomach growled at the thought of all the food.

Lily Luna made her way to the edge of Hogsmeade, where Scorpius had agreed to meet her. She saw him walking and immediately waved.

However, he wasn't alone. Walking next to him was his father, Draco Malfoy.

Lily Luna frowned. What was his dad doing there? Was Scorpius in trouble?

She watched with a heavy heart as Scorpius walked by her, not even sending a glance towards her.

Maybe he would come later? Lily Luna cast a warming charm on herself, and waiting for Scorpius.

However, two hours later, she had had enough. With tears in her eyes, she made her way back to Gryffindor tower.

She flopped herself onto her bed, a sob escaping her lips. He stood her up!

* * *

Two weeks had passed and she had managed to avoid Scorpius every chance she got. She no longer went to library, and avoided wandering through the halls. She just didn't want to face him. She just couldn't.

Finally, Albus couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his sister, dragging her into the Room of Requirement. "What is wrong with you lately?"

Lily Luna looked at him funny. "Nothing is wrong with me."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that crap. I know something is wrong. Lily, you've been avoiding everything like you have the plague or something! What's going on?"

"Nothing Albus." She said more firmly this time.

"Did something happen?" He took a seat next to her. "Lily Luna, you know you can tell me anything."

She took a sigh, and decided maybe it would be best if she told her brother. "I love someone that I shouldn't. And well, we're not together anymore, so it just sucks, okay? Now you know."

"What do you mean 'someone that you shouldn't?'" He asked, peering at her.

"Meaning our family won't approve, his family definitely wouldn't…. and I don't know. It's just wrong, all wrong." She let out a small sob.

Albus hated seeing her like this. He pulled her in for a tight hug. "Lily, I love you so much, and I'll support you through anything. You know that right?"

She nodded.

"Now who was this boy?" Albus asked.

Lily peered up at him. "Promise you won't be mad?"

"I promise."

Lily Luna took a deep breath. "It's Scorpius."

Albus jumped up. "Are you serious?"

Lily Luna nodded.

Albus sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Merlin Lils, a Malfoy? You're right, his parents definitely wouldn't approve."

Lily Luna let out a small sob.

Albus sighed. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Lily, if you love Scorpius, and he loves you, then you should be willing to try. I know our family would try and understand, even if they didn't at first. And I know Mr. Malfoy is a git, but I hear his Mum is really nice, so I don't know, maybe you should talk to him."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Lily Luna whispered.

"Lily, I hate seeing you so depressed when the two of you didn't even really try. If he means that much to you, you'll figure it out." He glanced at the clock. "I've got to run, but seriously Lily, just think about talking to him. If it's meant to be, it'll work itself out."

* * *

With her brother's advice in mind, Lily Luna made her way towards the library. She didn't know if he'd be there or not, but there was only one way to find out.

Scorpius was sitting at her table, flipping through his Potions book.

"Scorpius?" She said softly.

He turned around to face her, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. "Listen, I'm so sorry about the other day. I had no idea my father would be there, I-"

"Scorpius," Lily Luna said, holding her hand up to interrupt him. "Are you ashamed of me?"

Hurt flashed across his eyes. "Of course not, Lily Luna, I'm sorry for standing you up, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you."

"Then why couldn't you have introduced me to your father? Or better yet, even acknowledge me?" Her voice cracked. "Scorpius, you really hurt me."

"And I'm so sorry," he said, pulling her into his arms. "I didn't mean too, I just panicked… I don't want my father to know about us… I just… I'm sorry," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Lily Luna stepped out of his embrace. "Would you ever tell your father?"

Scorpius bit his lip. "I don't know. He'd be so upset…"

"So I'm not worth the truth?" She prompted, hurt in her eyes.

"Lily! Don't make it seem like I'm the one causing the problems. You want to keep things a secret too, remember?"

She shook her head. "Not anymore. Albus already knows. Scorp, I love you, and I'm not afraid anymore. I was afraid of what would happen if my family found out that we were together, but not anymore. You mean so much to be, I'd be willing to risk everything for. Can you say the same?"

Scorpius was silent, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"I understand," she said quietly, the tears threatening to spill over. Just as she was about to turn away, she felt his hand grab her wrist.

"I love you, and I'll tell him right now." He crashed his lips to hers, pulling her close to him. Lily Luna sighed into the kiss; she had missed his embrace.

Her tongue battled with his, as they two of them meshed together.

Albus was right; what the two of them had was worth fighting for. They had to at least try.

Pulling away, she smiled at him. "You'd really tell your father?"

Scorpius nodded. "Right now if I could."

Lily Luna smiled. "Great, we're going to the Owlery now. We'll mail them letters."

Scorpius grabbed her hand and the two of them walked towards the tower.

* * *

Lily Luna let out a sigh as they watched the two birds fly away. "Well, now they'll know."

"Yup." Scorpius said.

"Too late now," she added.

Scorpius chuckled, pulling her into his arms. "I love you Lily Luna."

She smiled. "I love you too Scorp."

* * *

The next morning, the two of them had walked into the Great Hall, holding hands. Needless to say, the silence that greeted them was awkward.

Feeling bold, she pressed a kiss to his cheek before slowly making her way towards the Gryffindor table. Albus had saved her a seat.

She rolled her eyes at the whispers surrounding them.

_"A Gryffindor with one of those slimy snakes?"_

_"What could he see in her?"_

She ignored them all, sitting next to Al.

"So you took my advice huh?" He said, smirking at her. Glancing across the table, he saw Hugo's race turning red. "Don't say a word," he said, pointing his fork at Hugo threateningly.

Lily Luna nodded. "We wrote letters last night, so I expect we'll get a response today."

Sure enough, when the mail came, a letter was dropped in front of Lily. Taking a deep breath, she opened it.

_Lily Luna,_

_Well, your letter last night was a bit shocking in all honestly. However, your father and I both trust your judgment. If you say Scorpius is a nice boy, then we believe you. Albus wrote to us too saying he was supporting you both, and we know he has a level head on. Anyways, we hope you're happy. You deserve the best, and we're both so proud of the Gryffindor courage you just displayed. Grandma wants to meet him all ready! No one here is mad, except for Uncle Ron, but he'll get over it. Just remember, we love and support you._

_Love, Mum and Dad_

Lily smiled. "They aren't mad. They said they love and support me no matter what choice I make!"

Albus hugged her tightly. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks for writing to them on my behalf as well."

Albus nodded. "I'm your big brother, it's what I do. However, that being said, I will not be held responsible for when James finds out."

She shrugged.

"Lily!"

She turned to see Scorpius came running towards her. "My dad's happy! Can you believe it? He's actually happy!"

"Really? That's wonderful," she said, giving him a light kiss.

"Oi, Malfoy, why's your dad so happy?" Hugo asked, butting his noise where it didn't belong.

Scorpius' ears turned red. "Well, it's my sixth year, and I've never had a girlfriend! They were worried I was gay."

Everyone at the table burst into laughter.

* * *

"Scorpius," Lily Luna said, turning to face her boyfriend. "I can't believe our parents were able to let go of prejudices so they could support us."

"I know," he replied, a smile on his face. "I love you," he said, pressing his lips to hers.

 


End file.
